Evangelion the alternate
by swiftshift
Summary: Shinji is less of a clutz and more badass in this story not revealing anything other than this story will incorporate both Neon Genesis and The Rebuild, chapters come out faster with more reviews


Disclaimer: I do not own Evangelion, some characters might act differently

_Italicized coversation means the person talking isn't present at the current location_

* * *

Chapter 1 - Shinji Ikari and Shogoki

* * *

unknown loacation

* * *

"I have a use for you hybrid 00001, ie... Shinji Ikari" a figure announced

"to pilot the EVA and destroy the angels correct?" Shinji asked which earned him a affimative grunt from the figure

"you are authorized to use any force you deem necessary to destroy the angels" the figure said getting a nod from Shinji

"oh yes, before i forget... you will also be the pilot for Evangelion, Shogoki" the figure added before he disappeared

* * *

NERV headquarters

* * *

"I have a need of you Shinji" a man standing behind a operations control booth stationed in the Evangelion dock bay said

"to pilot that thing right" Shinji asked never breaking eye contact with the purple EVA

"hai" was the simple answer Shinji received

"and if i refuse?" Shinji asked still not looking away from the EVA

"then i'll be forced to use her" the man pointed towards the doorway where three nurses were waiting with a blue-haired girl with red eyes wrapped in bandages

"I see, that hardly gives me any choice in the matter then, but don't you think that using an injured pilot is below even you Gendo Ikari-san" Shinji said as he walked towards Shogoki's entry plug

"perhaps" Gendo Ikari commented

* * *

Tokyo-3 (city)

* * *

Shogoki was standing across from the third angel, Sachiel, a massive, humanoid creature with large bony structures on its shoulders and torso, gill-like structures on its legs, tridactyl hands, and a beaked face

_"Ikari-kun just take it slow, concentrate on walking before anything else" Ritsuko said over the Audio only channel_

"understood" Shinji replied and took a step forward eliciting cheers from almost everyone in the control brig

smirking, Shinji unexpectedly dashed towards Sachiel, shocking the people inside the control brig

_'how is that possible... he has no experience what so ever piloting an Evangelion and yet his performance in Shogoki surpasses expectations for a rookie pilot' Ritsuko thought in bewildered awe of the rookie's piloting_

Shogoki was a blur, its speed was faster than expected, it was a cyclone that unleashed its fury onto Sachiel

landing a devastating left hook to Sachiel's abdomen making the angel hunch over, making Shinji and the NERV personel lower their guards until Sachiel grabbed Shogoki's face and left arm

Sachiel damaged Shogoki's left arm and using its arm spike punctured a hole right through Shogoki's right eye socket, which sent Shogoki crashing into a nearby building, making Shogoki shut down

* * *

NERV command center

* * *

"prioritize pilot retrieval" Misato Katsuragi ordered

"Colonel Katsuragi, Shogoki isn't responding to the plug eject order" Hyuuga said

_"mate... mate... that hurt... you god damn angel... cybernetic key... code 00001... berserk mode... hatsudo" Shinji said_

"Shinji-kun retreat that is a direct order" Misato stated

_"gomen Colonel Katsuragi but if I don't kill that thing then It's going to continue destroying everything here and if I come back I have very little doubt that Commander Ikari won't ask Rei to pilot Shogoki" Shinji explained_

* * *

Evangelion unit - 1 / Shogoki

* * *

Shogoki responded to the code and immediately started functioning again and unleashed a metallic roar

Shogoki launched forward running at insane speed towards Sachiel giving it no reprieve as Shogoki broke Sachiel's arms and proceeded to trip Sachiel then break off two of its ribs and proceed with repeatedly stabbing Sachiel's S² Engine, until Sachiel made a last ditch effort to completely destroy Shogoki by wrapping its body around Shogoki and detonating

* * *

NERV command center

* * *

the NERV personnel were anxiously watching the smoke coming out of the blast zone, watching for either the EVA or the angel to appear

a humanoid shadow appeared from the smoke making NERV tense in anticipation

the shadow walked through the wall of smoke and NERV was relieved yet dreading at the same time

standing just outside the crater was Shogoki, humanity's last hope

'this is... this is the true power of... Evangelion' Misato thought while staring at Shogoki

'dear god... what have we created' Ritsuko thought while staring at Shogoki

'the Third child adapted to the EVA faster than predicted, but it is of no consequence everything is still going according to plan' Gendo thought while staring at Shogoki

* * *

NERV Headquarters

* * *

"Shinji-kun you'll be Issued block 6 as your personal living area, I hope you do not mind living alone" Fuyutsuki said

"wait a minute, vice commander you can't be serious Shinji-kun is only 14" Misato reasoned

"it's fine Colonel Katsuragi, I don't mind living alone, I've been living alone since i was 7" Shinji explained causing Misato and Fuyutsuki to stare at him

* * *

_"NANI! Misato you can't be serious" Ritsuko exclaimed_

"you heard me Ritsuko, Shinji-kun will be living with me" Misato said

_"fine fine" Ritsuko consented_

"don't worry I won't make any passes at him" Misato joked

_"Of course you won't you Idiot, that's commander Ikari's son" Ritsuko berated_

"geez you never could take a joke" Misato said as she held the phone away from her ear

* * *

Tokyo-3 (apartment complex)

* * *

"ok Shinji-kun from now on this will be your new home" Misato said

"hai colo..." Shinji started

"now now Shinji-kun, when we are here you can address me as Misato alright" Misato stated in a firm voice

"hai... Misato... san" Shinji said

"ok now then lets go inside" Misato said

"Hai" Shinji said as he followed Misato into _his **new** home_

* * *

Apartment Complex (bathroom)

* * *

opening the door to the bathing area Shinji was greeted by a warm-water penguin

"Nani" Shinji asked no one in particular

"Misato-san, you have a penguin in your apartment" Shinji stated

_"oh him, his name is Pen Pen, he's your other roommate" Misato stated back_

"this is an interesting living situation we have here Misato-san" Shinji said

_"Yup, but you'll get use to it" Misato replied_

* * *

Tokyo-3 (School)

* * *

Shinji was punched in the face by Toji Suzuhara

"sorry new kid, but i had to vent out my stress" Toji explained as he walked away

* * *

Tokyo-3 (city)

* * *

"Shogoki engaging the angel" Shinji said as shot at Shamshel, a massive, arthropod-like creature, with a long cylindrical body, a shovel-shaped head with two eye-like markings, and eight retractable segmented limbs. It also has two long energy tentacles, creating a smokescreen hiding Shamshel

when Shogoki stopped shooting at Shamshel, Shinji didn't expect a tentacle to wrap around Shogoki's foot and throw it at the nearby forest

observing the area where he landed, Shinji spotted two things he didn't want to be there at the moment

"Colonel Katsuragi, visual confirmation on two bystanders outside of the shelter" Shinji reported

_"Shinji-kun let them into your plug and retreat" Misato ordered_

"Hai" Shinji responded and let the two of them into his plug and was about to retreat but noticed that the shelters' door was unsealed

'damn it, I can't leave if that door is unsealed, looks like I'm re-engaging Shamshel' Shinji thought to himself and destroyed Shamshel quickly only receiving puncture holes in the abdomen of Shogoki as damage

* * *

Chapter End

* * *

Evangelion Fanfiction starting now, let me know what you guys think and to those who read my other stories don't worry I'm still writing them I just can't find the inspiration to continue the so for now they're on HIATUS, sorry hope you guys understand

- swiftshift signing off


End file.
